Capullo de vida
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Dicen que los recién nacidos tienden a parecerse a su padre para no ser abandonados por él. [Akaashi x Bokuto] [Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:** Este fic lo empecé hace dos años, santo cielo. Tendrá dos capítulos._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Apenas las 5:17 de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para entender por qué la puerta del baño tenía puesto el seguro y por qué al intentar abrirla recibió del otro lado un rugido amortiguado de Bokuto-san.

Con su espalda buscó apoyo en la pared, aun con tanto sueño que al cerrar los ojos para molerlos fuertemente con ambos puños en un intento de conseguir lucidez su cuerpo se tambaleó a lado y lado, amenazando con caer y no volver a levantarse en diez horas más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde debajo del ombligo hasta los pies y frotó un muslo contra el otro, volviendo a tomar la perilla.

— Bokuto-san, necesito usar el baño.

Si el otro le había dicho algo en ese grito, no lo entendió. Desde que Keiji regresó del dormitorio universitario la tarde anterior Bokuto se la pasó quejándose de que su vejiga se había vuelto diminuta y debía ir al sanitario con más frecuencia de la que parpadeaba.

Probablemente era eso.

No podía ser que ni siquiera amaneciera y ya se hubiera encerrado allí a pesarse para atormentarse con los gramos que estaba ganando y que realmente no hacían gran diferencia, al menos para cualquiera que no fuera Kotaro. No podía ser eso, definitivamente no-…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡230 gramos, Agaashi! ¡230!

Y las lágrimas reales de Bokuto aumentaban el drama. Akaashi estaba seguro de que un vaso de agua pesaba eso.

— Tú no eres el que está ganando peso, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Pero bien que es a mí al que se le nota!

Kuroo ya le había advertido de este nuevo hábito que había desarrollado su ex capitán y con todo su corazón había esperado que fuera una exageración, porque luego de este fin de semana que le tocaba quedarse con Bokuto tenía una agenda de estudio más apretada de lo usual.

Luego de una hora completa confrontando el berrinche del mayor que se negaba a desayunar para no subir más de peso finalmente Akaashi había optado por calentar las bolitas de carne que sobraban en la nevera, y ese atrapante aroma junto con el de algunos vegetales salteados sedujo a un obstinado Bokuto cruzado de brazos, muy seguro de que no iba a ingerir algo más que no fuese agua y aire.

El pelinegro simplemente dejó el plato allí de forma muy casual y salió de la cocina para volver solo tres minutos después, encontrándose con las mejillas rellenas de Bokuto y una terrible mirada de culpa. Tuvo que posponer valioso tiempo de sueño más la hora de limpieza para pasar el resto de la mañana en el sillón y cederle la mitad de su cuerpo al más alto, quien se le aferró con ambos brazos y una pierna viendo la tele mientras sobrellevaba el arrepentimiento.

Akaashi pudo sentir aquel estómago abultado presionando en su costado.

Mientras el ruido del programa humorístico de turno era lo único que llenaba la sala, Akaashi pensó que le gustaría terminar de revisar el manuscrito que debía llevar corregido a la editorial donde estaba haciendo sus pasantías. En su mente sólo se arrastraba el cómo le gustaba el café a su editor encargado que no lo dejaba vivir en paz hasta que se lo llevara bien caliente y la última línea del capítulo donde había quedado, no porque hubiese sido particularmente interesante, sólo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el número de la página y eso le preocupaba ligeramente. ¿Se habría acordado de guardar los cambios? Rayos.

Con la uña de su índice comenzó a raspar la tela del posa brazos y no lograba concentrarse correctamente. La cabeza de Bokuto se movió en su rango de visión para terminar acomodándose sobre su hombro, y a pesar de que todo su pelo de dos colores caía dócil libre de gel le hizo gracia notar que aun así algunos mechones se mantenían alzados por pura costumbre.

La risa nada disimulada de un entretenido Kotaro estalló y Keiji pensó que estaba bien olvidarse de todo lo demás por un rato.

 **-o-**

Bien, medio día haciendo el vago no daña a nadie, pero no podía permitirse más. Dejó de girar el lápiz entre sus dedos estampándolo contra la mesa algo más fuerte de lo necesario, resoplando hondamente por la nariz antes de levantarse con sus cosas y mudarse un rato a la sala común donde había otro escritorio pegado a una pared. Allí se oiría menos la escandalosa conversación telefónica que Bokuto mantenía en su cuarto.

Media hora después que pudo concentrarse y adelantar deberes ignoró las pisadas que venían desde el pasillo de las habitaciones y se detenían a sus espaldas, o eso hubiese querido, sin embargo en algún rincón de su cerebro saltó la alarma "Bokuto-san" y sus dedos empezaron a teclear en su laptop mucho más lentamente a la espera de algo.

Ese _algo_ no se hizo de rogar y casi rompe una tecla cuando tuvo que apretar los ojos y agarrarse la cabeza, con la música de inicio del videojuego del demonio que Bokuto acababa de poner. Se quitó los anteojos que usaba para estar en la computadora y se dio vuelta en su silla, llamando al mayor.

— Tranquilo, Akaashe. No te molestaré gritándole a mi personaje.

La verdad es que ninguna opción era peor que la otra.

— ¿No puedes usar el psp en tu habitación?

— Oho… es que se me rompió y no sé dónde van algunas piezas. Cuando venga Konoha le diré que lo repare.

Lo intentó, de verdad trató con todas sus fuerzas pero a pesar de que el juego tenía el volumen al mínimo el tecleo feroz de los pulgares de Bokuto masacrando el control no dejaba de martillarle la cabeza, además de los "ju, jaa, ohhoo, yiaaahh" y maldiciones entre dientes que el otro creía que Akaashi no escuchaba.

Mucha gente moría por un aneurisma cerebral indetectado, y si él tenía uno de esos por dios que esperaba que reventara pronto y ya no saber nada de este mundo.

La silla se corrió hacia atrás cuando el pelinegro se levantó, haciendo que su compañero de piso pausara su batalla virtual. Fue a encerrarse a su cuarto sin voltear ni decir nada, ni siquiera cuando Bokuto lo llamó.

No supo cómo pudo dormirse con tanto estrés en las venas ni qué tanto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser muy poco o al menos eso sintió cuando su cuerpo se sacudió al despertar de repente por el ruido la puerta siendo abierta sin cuidado.

— ¡Agaaashei! ¿Son mejores las setas o los champiñones para un estofado? —Bokuto levantó los respectivos paquetes que llevaba en ambas manos, mirando cada uno como si escondieran un secreto trascendental— No tengo idea de cuál diablos es la diferencia.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y por un momento le pareció una idea fenomenal hundirse los dedos en los ojos hasta hacerlos reventar. Los signos vitales de la paciencia de Akaashi cayeron en picada hasta convertirse en una línea plana que arrastraba un "piiiii".

— No sé _cuál diablos_ sea la diferencia, Bokuto-san. Pero tengo otra pregunta para ti, ¿será que es _tan complicado_ que puedas pasar siquiera diez minutos sin estar alrededor poniendo todo tu esfuerzo en sacarme de quicio?

Akaashi, el siempre respetuoso y tranquilo Akaashi no estaba levantando la voz, tampoco habló en un tono molesto, pero cada palabra se hundió en la piel de Bokuto como crueles cuchillas. Su vitalidad se desvaneció dejando que sus brazos cayeran lentamente y su cabeza bajara hasta ocultarse tras su flequillo bicolor, boqueando sin saber qué hacer hasta que acabó disculpándose en voz baja antes de retirarse y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

El pelinegro no fue consciente de la gravedad de su reacción, su sistema necesitaba más horas de descanso de calidad para volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Se echó nuevamente con una almohada encima de la cabeza para ocultarse de cualquier sonido y volvió a invocar al dios del sueño.

 **-o-**

Eran casi las 19:30 cuando finalmente se levantó con un terrible vacío de hambre en el estómago, agradecido de que el pulso en su cabeza que amenazó con volverse migraña hubiera desaparecido. Bostezando se asomó a la cocina y bajó la flama de la estufa que descuidadamente fue dejada demasiado alta, mientras en el mesón se encontraba una olla con algo irreconocible adentro de lo quemado que estaba junto a algunas verduras lavadas y los sobres de setas y champiñones.

Esto debía ser obra de Bokuto, seguro se puso a mirar programas culinarios y volvió a entusiasmarse con el tema aún después de todos los fracasos con los que debería auto-vetarse de la cocina para siempre.

Si no estaba en el departamento ahora debió haber ido a comprar comida de verdad o se embarcó en una visita sorpresa a la casa de alguien para ser alimentado. Fue a buscar su teléfono para preguntarle al mayor si ya venía de regreso con algo o sino terminaría el intento de estofado que éste ni siquiera empezó.

Desbloqueó el aparato viendo la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas y quitó el modo silencio antes de revisar los textos; eran de Kuroo preguntándole qué pasó con Bokuto, si sabía dónde estaba. Parecía preocupado e incluso debió haber contactado con Konoha que también en un sms le preguntaba qué rayos le hizo a Bokuto.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Kuroo para entender la situación que parecía ameritar una emergencia cuando apareció en la pantalla una llamada entrante de éste mismo. Contestó.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

— **Eso te pregunto yo. Hace más de una hora Bokuto me llamó decaído diciendo que te hizo enojar, que había salido del edificio y no sabía dónde estaba.** —la respiración de Kuroo se notaba pesada por haber trotado por todas partes— **Traté de que me describiera el lugar para ir a buscarlo pero respondió que no hiciera nada, que es mejor si salía de nuestras vidas y ya no molestaba a nadie.**

— Yo… —hizo memoria; en ese momento tal vez pudo haber tratado mejor a Bokuto pero no creyó que sus palabras hubiesen sido tan graves— Supongo que me fastidió un poco y dije algo que no debí.

— **Mira, sé que lidiar con un Bokuto encerrado que trata de liberar energías en algo latoso o tener tu atención para no aburrirse es complicado, es como si se volviera cien veces más infantil y dependiente, pero en su estado es peligroso que se altere. Se vuelve impredecible.**

Akaashi le dijo que entendía y se disculpó con premura, aunque Kuroo contestó que las disculpas no debían ser para él y que mejor los ayudara a él y Konoha a ampliar la búsqueda. Con suerte Bokuto no debió llegar muy lejos.

Al cabo de cuarenta minutos los antiguos búhos regresaron al departamento cuando Kuroo les avisó que ya había enjaulado a la lechuza fugitiva. Bokuto sólo había dado vueltas al azar en la zona, pero como tenía la cabeza tan revuelta y estaba anocheciendo no reconoció dónde estaba y pensó que se había perdido; Kuroo lo encontró sentado de costado en una banqueta cercana a la cancha multiuso de la plaza, con las piernas subidas y el rostro sumido entre ellas. Había sollozado que quería tomar una pelota, quería jugar, saltar, correr, gritar, trabajar, que la metamorfosis que atravesaba su cuerpo y su mente era demasiado dura para él solo y ya no aguantaba.

Abrieron la puerta y los recibió la imagen de Kuroo rodeando los hombros de Bokuto cubiertos con la chaqueta del más alto, compartiendo risas en el sofá. Incluso el estilo _cool_ de sus pelos parados había resucitado, seguramente un gesto de empatía de parte de Tetsuro para levantarle los ánimos al viejo As.

— Y nosotros preocupándonos como si fuera el fin del mundo. —le susurró el rubio a Akaashi en un tono entre cansancio y alivio, yendo donde Bokuto para jalarle la oreja y quejarse de que lo hiciera caminar tanto.

El ex armador también pudo volver a la calma al verlo a salvo.

— ¡Deberías agradecer que si no fuera por mí no harías ejercicio! ¡No sé cómo es que sigues delgado!

Bokuto empezó a importunarlo con que si se estaba alimentando bien y si ya había dejado de fumar, que le hacía falta deporte.

— Cuidar de ti ya es un deporte exasperante.

La voz de Kotaro acalló y fue cerrando su boca a medida que sus energías recién renovadas lo volvían a abandonar, incluso su peinado pareció decaer. Akinori le dio un zape inofensivo en la cabeza.

— Sí, a veces te pones pesado y todo pero así te soportamos desde que recordamos, sólo aprende a tener consideración con los demás. Ya eres un adulto, joder.

— … Sí.

— También debes meterte en esa piedra dura que tienes por cabeza que el mundo no sólo te afecta a ti, eres responsable de esa criatura. Todos nosotros lo somos desde que decidimos apoyarte así que aprecia un poco lo que estamos haciendo. —a todo lo que Konoha iba diciendo Bokuto respondía que sí con la cabeza gacha. El rubio tenía las manos en la cintura y su ceño fruncido daba miedo, no quería mirarlo— Es más, he cuidado tanto de ti y esa niña que ya soy como el padre, no te sorprendas si sale con mi cabello.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es niña?

— Mi instinto paternal me lo dice.

Bokuto lo miró con ojos mucho más grandes que de costumbre, hasta que se dobló partiéndose de la risa. Para su sorpresa aún le quedaban lágrimas y se las limpió todas tratando de controlarse.

— Y luego dices que yo soy el idiota.

— ¡Oye!

— En otras palabras. —sintió la palma de Kuroo apretar su hombro, mirándolo tan sonriente— No estás solo, no lo estarás.

— Kuroo…

Éste pasó a mirar a Konoha, torciendo su sonrisa a una más desafiante.

— Y lamento decírtelo pero ese pequeño tendrá una espectacular cabellera negra.

— Que sería horrible de peinar.

— O podría tener mi pelo, ¿no creen? —avisó Bokuto con un mohín— Y mis hermosos ojos.

Konoha asintió con una mano en la barbilla.

— Sí, unos enormes y perturbadores ojos de lechuza.

— ¡Hey!

El menor de todos se acercó unos cuantos pasos, suficientes para notar lo rojos e hinchados que Bokuto tenía los ojos y se sintió mal al ser el causante de ello. Bokuto disminuyó sus risas al verlo y se le notó incómodo.

Los otros dos también callaron.

— Akaashi, yo…

Para su sorpresa fue interrumpido por la reverencia que hizo el chico.

— De verdad lamento lo que dije, estaba fuera de mí. No volveré a portarme así contigo.

Exaltado, Bokuto hizo gestos de negación con sus manos.

— No, no. Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Me doy cuenta de que siempre paro haciendo escándalo a donde sea que me muevo y no te dejo hacer tus cosas en paz, después de todo por eso empezaste a quedarte en los dormitorios.

Es cierto. Akaashi se había acostumbrado al Bokuto-san senpai de instituto y compañero de equipo, le agradaba y se llevaban bien en ese aspecto así que recién graduado, cuando Bokuto lo contactó para ofrecerle ser su compañero de piso Keiji no vio lo malo en aceptar luego de preguntar por Konoha, que era la pareja de Bokuto y con quien éste compartía la pieza.

Al parecer, luego de no ser aceptado en ninguna de sus opciones universitarias Konoha se pasó ese año únicamente trabajando para ahorrar y pagarse una carrera técnica con ayuda de su hermana mayor a cambio de que la ayudara en casa con su hijo, lo que conllevó a que se mudara con ella. Keiji se preguntó si eso tuvo algo que ver con la separación amorosa de sus senpais, aunque sin decir nada llegó a salir el tema por parte de Bokuto, quien le aclaró que ellos terminaron su relación en buenos términos hace unos seis meses.

Kotaro siguió siendo un chicle con Kuroo, que de alguna manera le sacaba tiempo a su carrera de arquitectura para hacer el tonto con él. El ex armador empezó con sus estudios superiores y un trabajo de medio tiempo, todo iba bien y a pesar de que sus horarios descuadraban la mayor parte de la semana había espacio para compartir comidas y charlar de todo lo que se les ocurriera.

¿Cuándo empezó a torcerse todo? Muy egoístamente le retribuyó la culpa a Bokuto ya que era el único factor estresante que interrumpía su calma para estudiar en casa, sin embargo Bokuto nunca cambió, fue el mismo en todo momento. ¿Entonces por qué antes era agradable vivir con él y ahora no?

En su segundo año la carrera de Akaashi empezó a ser más demandante y en el siguiente año aún más. Hizo lo posible para equilibrar los estudios y el trabajo, mas en esa balanza no hubo cabida para Bokuto. Tres meses antes de terminar su tercer año solicitó una habitación en los dormitorios de la universidad para ahorrarse el tiempo de ir y venir desde casa y fueron complacientes con él gracias a su beca y excelentes notas, y así pudo estudiar sin la voz de Bokuto atravesando las paredes.

De vez en cuando visitaba a su familia y también a Kotaro, siempre siendo recibido con entusiasmo aún cuando se notara su tristeza por estar viviendo separados. Daba la impresión de ser un ave con plumas marchitas. Bokuto lo convenció de sólo pagar una pequeña parte del alquiler ya que le sabía mal que diera la mitad cuando por lo regular sólo se quedaba un día por semana, además de que el departamento se lo rentaba un pariente así que se lo dejaba más barato.

Todo volvía a estar relativamente bien, pero entonces Bokuto se embarazó y eso requería más atención que una visita por semana. Cuando la familia de Kotaro se enteró lo hicieron dejar de buscar trabajo y prácticamente lo retuvieron en casa, y por más que lo interrogaron no soltó el nombre del padre y los suyos llegaron a acusarlo de ni siquiera saber quién fue.

Kuroo y Konoha fueron su soporte en todo momento, mediando para que la familia no entrara en conflicto, pidiendo tiempo para que Kotaro estuviera listo de responder todo lo que quisieran y que por ahora se centraran en ese bebé que ya venía.

En cuanto a Akaashi, tuvo miedo de involucrarse demasiado. Sabía que debía tomar cierta responsabilidad con ello pero no quería que la decisión de Bokuto afectara su vida como estaba ahora, por eso se comprometió a medias y cada tres fines de semana se quedaba con el mayor. Tetsuro y Akinori hacían lo mismo cuando les tocaba, aunque de vez en cuando lo iban a acompañar entre semana si tenían tiempo.

Y aquí estaban ahora, Bokuto de cinco meses hablando de buscar trabajo para sentirse de utilidad, rodeado por sus "cuidadores" y un montón de risas después de todos los altibajos. Tal como su nombre lo decía Kotaro era un hijo de la luz, tan brillante y cálido que atraía a todos.

Konoha le palmeó la espalda haciendo que ocupara el puesto libre al otro lado de Bokuto y en ese mismo instante se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo a través del cual el mayor le decía que no quería volver a sentir una brecha entre ambos. Akaashi le correspondió.

— Por cierto. Konoha, mi psp necesita que lo resucites. —recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Akaashi para mirar al rubio sentado en el piso frente a ellos, no tenía ganas de separarse.

— ¿Y yo qué voy a saber de eso?

— ¡Tienes qué! Eres un ingeniero.

— Sí, ingeniero civil.

— Bueno, algo podrás. —empezó a jugar con el cabello de la nuca de Akaashi— Los ingenieros se las ingenian.

Luego de superar la risa de esa estupidez Kuroo intervino.

— Perdona, intenté convencer a Kenma de que viniera a repararlo pero no está dispuesto a ir más lejos de dos cuadras por algo sin importancia.

— ¡Mis sentimientos son importantes!

— Es un psp. —dijo un escéptico Konoha.

— ¡Un psp muy querido para mí!

— Luego me lo dejas para llevárselo. Kenma lo terminará arreglando por diversión.

— Joder, tengo hambre.

— ¿Pedimos algo? —ofreció Akaashi ante el quejido de Konoha y fue secundado por el rugido que salió de la panza de Bokuto, en serio fue estridente, tanto que el de pelo bicolor se sonrojó de la vergüenza y se ocultó en el cuello de su compañero haciéndole cosquillas.

— Re- ¡recuerden que ahora tengo hambre por dos! ¡No es mi culpa!

— Ya le había dado el recado a alguien para que viniera a salvarnos, no debe tardar. —el pelo de cama les dio aliento, y como si se tratara de una invocación la puerta fue tocada.

Como era el que tenía más hambre un emocionado Bokuto fue a abrir.

Grande fue su sorpresa.

— ¡Tsukki!

— Bokuto-san, te ves… —era la primera vez que Tsukishima lo veía desde hace tiempo así que, aunque ya supiera la noticia, era normal su sorpresa al notar la figura del mayor tan cambiada. Se tomó un segundo para observar la sonrisa de Bokuto y más atrás los otros tres que le hacían señas suplicantes de que por una vez en su vida no fuera tan _Tsukishima_ — Te ves saludable. Traje comida.

Se unió al grupo saludándolos con voz aburrida, asimismo respondiendo con monosílabos las incesantes preguntas de Bokuto con las que quería saber cómo iba su vida. Repartió las bolsas equitativamente, aunque cada uno terminó echando algo de su plato en el de Bokuto para aplacarle el apetito.

— Me van a poner como un tanque.

— Nah, ni se nota. —lo consoló Kuroo y Tsukishima tuvo que toser para ocultar su risita.

El aura del niño de luz se hizo más deslumbrante haciendo que las risas de todos fueran más sinceras, que sus sonrisas duraran más en sus rostros. Una llama que dejó una sensación agradable en casa aún después de apagar las luces para dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota:**_ _En este cap hay lime y mención de parto "natural" (teniendo en cuenta que este es un universo donde el mpreg es normal)._

* * *

Temprano por la mañana fue despertado por las risitas de Bokuto al otro lado de la pared, sin embargo esta vez a Akaashi no le pareció molesto. Dentro de nada su alarma sonaría de todas formas, había dejado muchas cosas pendientes.

Anoche después de cenar todos juntos Tsukishima y Konoha se retiraron mientras que Kuroo se quedó a dormir, era el que vivía más lejos y estaba cansado por la exhaustiva caza que le dio a Bokuto, pero probablemente fue el mismo Kotaro quien se lo pidió. Kuroo era como un papá que siempre tenía buenos consejos para todo, y con lo que estaba pasando al de cabello bicolor seguro le hizo falta hablar con él por el resto de la noche.

Cuando Tetsuro tuviera hijos lo adorarían.

Se dio cuenta de que el ex Nekoma también estaba despierto al escucharlo en la habitación de Bokuto diciéndole a éste que bajara la voz, aunque también se le escapaba una que otra risa ruidosa, y sin importar lo que estuvieran haciendo Akaashi apostaba a que era una tontería. Al parecer el modo _papá Kuroo_ había acabado hace raro.

Se levantó para hacer sus necesidades y se relajó bajo la ducha caliente que lo revitalizó casi entero, lo único que le faltaba era comer algo ligero y regocijarse en un buen café. Ya no escuchaba al par de idiotas hacer un solo ruido y fue a avisarles que había desayuno, sin que se le ocurriera tocar primero.

Quedó con los labios entreabiertos sin pronunciar palabra, viendo como Bokuto estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con la espalda contra el pecho de Kuroo, apretando la mano que el pelinegro le tenía puesta en la boca para acallar su voz mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba rítmicamente.

Bokuto no lo vio ya que estaba de frente a otra pared, sin embargo, aunque estuvieran cara a cara seguramente el mayor no podría diferenciarlo a través de los puntitos brillantes que le nublaba la vista. Kuroo sí lo notó de reojo mas no se detuvo por eso y finalmente Akaashi pudo reaccionar para escapar de allí.

Por más que se alejó y que la mano de Tetsuro siguiera ocultando la voz de Bokuto, no paró de escuchar esos escandalosos gemidos dentro de su cabeza cuando los recuerdos estallaron.

 _«— ¿Bokuto en el sexo? Gritón igual que siempre, y no sólo eso, es como tener encima un mandril agonizando. No sabes si disfruta demasiado o debes llamar una ambulancia._

 _— AJAJAJAJAJAJA._

 _— ¡Cállate, Kuroo! Konoha, bastardo, ¡¿por qué tienes que hablar esas cosas de mí en frente de Akaashi?!_

 _— Estamos jugando a verdad sin reto, Bokuto-san._

 _— ¡Awkaaashiie!»_

Ah, estaba recordando cosas innecesarias y los jadeos de Bokuto se escucharon más nítidos dentro de sus oídos. De hecho, solo una vez Akaashi tuvo la ocasión de confirmar ese dato, y apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina se cubrió los ojos con la mano.

Fue antes del embarazo de Bokuto, se quedó de visita por dos días luego de bregar con el primer avance de su tesis. El mayor se acababa de graduar hace poco más de una semana y le insistió para que lo acompañara a la fiesta de celebración, pero Keiji no se sentía de humor.

— No te fatigues tanto. Si yo pude aprobar una tesis será pan comido para ti. —fueron las palabras de Bokuto que finalmente le dejó su espacio, aunque hubiese preferido mucho más, multiplicado por miles, quedarse con él en casa en vez de ir a la fiesta.

A pesar de que lo difícil aún ni empezaba Akaashi no dejaba de advertir una molesta presión entre sus sienes y todo su cuerpo, incapaz de disfrutar de un rato libre para sí mismo, un largo baño y dormir sin tener la alarma puesta ni a Bokuto pululando en casa.

Dejó de dar vueltas en la cama al saber cuál era su problema. "Acumulación", ¿hace cuánto que no se descargaba? Si su sistema le estaba insistiendo tanto significaba que ya no podía ignorarlo más.

Se levantó para ir a su escritorio y en medio de la oscuridad tanteó hasta agarrar sus anteojos, abriendo la laptop para buscar algo que le ayudara. Las yemas de sus dedos quedaron inertes sobre las teclas sin estar seguro de qué tipo de material quisiera buscar, así que supuso que lo clásico estaría bien.

El primer video fue muy sobreactuado para su gusto así que mientras se cargaba otro sacó del cajón las toallitas húmedas. El volumen no estaba tan alto así que no pudo creer que no hubiese escuchado llegar a un Bokuto que cuando se emborracha pisa como elefante, llevándose por delante todos los muebles.

Al ver su silueta en el marco de la puerta Akaashi saltó apretando los botones de la computadora mientras las toallitas usadas caían al suelo, pero ninguno hizo que el video porno se detuviera. Resopló volviendo a sus cabales y cerró la tapa dejando todo en silencio, subiendo los pies en la silla para cubrirse ya que se había quitado los calzoncillos para no ensuciarlos.

No quería mirar a Bokuto, de preferencia jamás en la vida. Resultaba imposible que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en su soledad.

— Oho… creo que me equivoqué de habitación. Lo siento…

El pelinegro se quitó los lentes sin separar la frente de sus rodillas, por favor que Bokuto-san cerrara ya la puerta. Escuchó las bisagras y los pasos de Bokuto, sorprendiéndole tanto que sus pisadas se acercaran en vez de alejarse que levantó la cabeza sin proponérselo. De inmediato desvió el rostro, a pesar de que en la oscuridad apenas podían distinguir dónde estaba el contrario.

— Tu habitación está al lado.

— Eso parece. —volvieron a quedar en silencio— Disculpa lo de recién, seguramente te maté las ganas, je.

— No es algo que deberías haber visto.

— No te preocupes, también lo hago a veces… bueno, muchas algunas veces. Es normal, sólo…

A Akaashi se le hizo extraño que el más alto hablara con una voz tan calmada, como si hubieran sedado su hiperactividad. ¿No había regresado muy pronto de la fiesta?

— ¡Qué estás haciendo!

Kotaro se había agachado frente a él, tocándole las piernas para que las separara.

— Sé que es horrible quedar a medio rollo y se sentirá mejor con la boca. ¿Es mi disculpa?

¡Esa no es una forma normal de disculparse! Akaashi se conformaba con que Bokuto se fuera a su cuarto y no tocaran el tema jamás, de verdad, lo agradecería mucho.

— Por favor, Bokuto-san. Si regresaste temprano es porque ya estás ebrio y será mejor que vayas a dormir, no estás consciente de las cosas. —se cubrió con el borde de la camisa, tirando del brazo de Bokuto para que se pusiera de pie.

— No es así… tal vez tomé un poco, o mucho, no lo sé. Es raro, quería pasarla bien pero nada me pareció divertido. Todos reían y era como si yo no pudiera entender de qué me hablaban, sólo tenía en la cabeza que quería estar en casa contigo y sin notarlo estaba tomando un taxi de regreso. Sé que prefieres estar solo pero… pero, lo lamento, siento estas cosas egoístas y no hay cómo evitarlo, hace que me pique toda la piel y no quiera dejar de mirarte y hablarte. Akaashi, yo…

El mayor le apretó las rodillas con la cabeza gacha, hablando tan suave que sólo podía oírlo porque el nulo ruido de la habitación hacía que el eco de su voz rebotara en las paredes. ¿Por qué esto parecía una confesión? Cuando Bokuto alzó su mirada envuelta en un color dorado que brilló a través de la noche el corazón de Keiji latió rápido sin ningún motivo, nunca vio antes en el contrario una expresión de tan dolorosa duda.

— Olvídalo. —eso tomó a Akaashi con la guardia tan baja que cuando sintió su boca envolviéndolo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza con el respaldo de la silla.

Pronunció el nombre del mayor con una voz vergonzosa, agarrándolo del pelo para tratar de apartarlo. Kotaro tomó los muslos ajenos para acomodarlos sobre sus hombros y tener más comodidad para profundizar, ignorando los pedidos de Akaashi. No era virgen pero sí fue su primera vez recibiendo sexo oral, y no tenía idea de que la boca del otro se sintiera tan bien ni que su lengua pudiera moverse así, porque definitivamente sería raro conocer esas habilidades por experiencia propia. ¡Esto era de locos, no debía pasar!

Ese pensamiento se hizo diminuto en su cabeza en tanto sus dedos ya no alejaban a Bokuto sino que lo empujaban hacia delante, siseando suaves jadeos que eran tan "marca Akaashi" que el de cabello bicolor iba a fallecer con sólo oírlo.

Todas las sensaciones se reunieron en un mismo punto y enceguecido por el pronto clímax el azabache quedó descolocado cuando Bokuto paró. Lo miró con la respiración hecha un asco y su ex capitán, con los pantalones abajo y sacándose los dedos con los que se había estado tocando trataba de subirse sobre él, recargando demasiado peso en esa silla que estaba presenciando demasiadas cosas. No volvería a ser la misma.

— No aguanto. Yo también… —los brazos de la silla no lo dejaban colocarse sobre el regazo de Akaashi y gruñó frustrado, tratando de besar al otro que lo esquivaba diciéndole que no era posible, que se detuviera o se iban a caer.

— Bokuto-san…

— Quiero hacerlo contigo.

Akaashi lo sujetó por reflejo para que no cayera y sus miembros se tocaron, recibiendo el gemido etílico de Bokuto directo sobre sus labios. Éste agarró ambas erecciones con una mano para que se siguieran frotando, y sus poros alcanzaron el límite de la sensibilidad cuando el mayor finalmente cazó su boca. De verdad, no se imaginó que Bokuto besara con tan buena técnica, porque para empezar nunca pensó en ello, así como no estaba pensando en nada ahora.

Resultaba difícil no dejarse llevar y ahí estaba, pensando con el glande en vez de con su raciocinio mientras penetraba a su compañero. Apenas estaba entrando cuando los gemidos de Bokuto empezaron a chocar con fuerza sobre el piso donde estaba boca abajo, llamándolo casi con desesperación una y otra vez, y luego de la segunda contracción anal Akaashi fue capaz de deslizarse completo.

— Perdón por eso. —sus hombros dieron un respingo al escuchar a Kuroo y apartó la mano de su cara, regresando a la realidad. Sus ojos apenas se movieron buscando tras el mayor y fue suficiente para que éste lo notara— Ese tonto sigue en su cuarto. Se encerró muerto de la pena cuando le dije que nos habías visto.

— Debí tocar.

— Sí, debiste. Y bueno, no quiere que pienses que es un pervertido que lo hace con cualquiera. En su estado las hormonas lo tienen corriendo por las paredes.

— No tengo nada qué pensar, son adultos bastante conscientes de lo que hacen.

— Es cierto. —se sacudió sus cabellos despeinados por naturaleza, inquieto— ¿Podrías no decírselo a nadie?

Akaashi le señaló donde estaba el desayuno y dio una leve reverencia antes de retirarse para continuar con el ensayo de quince mil palabras que dejó sin terminar.

 **-o-**

Después de que Akaashi regresó a los dormitorios Bokuto fue a ver a su madre para hablarle de su idea de conseguir empleo. Sabía que ella diría de todo para que cambiara de opinión pero no quería hacerlo a escondidas, necesitaba su apoyo.

— Prometo que será algo que no requiera mucho esfuerzo, y sólo hasta que deba reposar definitivamente.

— No vas a aceptar un no, ¿verdad? —la mujer suspiró al verlo negar con tanto entusiasmo, sin embargo otra parte suya se alegraba por su hijo que ahora lucía radiante y motivado, no como cuando lo obligaron a quedarse atrapado en su departamento.

Finalmente le prometió a su muchacho que hablaría con una conocida y unos días después Kotaro empezó a trabajar en una tienda de ropa y artículos para niños en sus primeros años de vida. No se parecía ni un poco al oficio de paramédico en el que se había especializado pero tenía su punto de adrenalina y era suficiente para él, desenvolviéndose con facilidad con los pequeños que entraban con sus padres y querían de todo.

La dueña quedó encantada con él ya que resultaba adorable para la clientela que allí atendiera un embarazado y casi siempre terminaban comprando lo que Bokuto les recomendaba (quien promocionaba cada cosa como si fuera lo mejor de este lado de la galaxia), aunque era incómodo cuando todos querían tocarle la panza y más cuando preguntaban por el padre, a lo que siempre respondía "está trabajando" con una sonrisa forzada.

Terminó siendo conocido como "el onii-chan que se tragó un bebé" entre sus clientes de tres a cinco años y su madre quedó más tranquila siendo comunicada de todo por su amiga. Fue una buena distracción para él y sus ánimos se elevaban alto cuando Kuroo y Konoha iban a verlo a la tienda, llamando la atención de varias de sus compañeras que luego le caían encima preguntando (interrogando) si alguno de ellos era el padre del bebé y que si no, si acaso estaban solteros.

También le mandaba mensajes a Akaashi contándole su día a día y las cosas más emocionantes que le pasaban, recibiendo respuestas cortas ya muy entrada la noche o varios días después, enviándole fuerzas para que le fuera bien con su tesis y sus pasantías. Los fines de semana que se veían, para no agobiarse, establecieron ciertos horarios para compartir juntos comiendo, viendo una película o saliendo a caminar un rato, además de que sin notarlo el mayor se la pasaba durmiendo más, dejándole a Keiji todo el silencio del mundo.

Trabajando allí le gustaba tener la mente ocupada atendiendo a las personas o revisando los inventarios, ya que al disponer de un solo segundo de ocio viéndose rodeado de todas esas cosas infantiles y el suave olorcito a bebé le hacía sentir demasiado consciente de su situación.

Esos meses pasaron muy rápido para Kotaro y a solo dos semanas de la fecha estimada para el nacimiento volvió a estar rodeado las veinticuatro horas por las paredes de su departamento, vigilado de cerca mayormente por su madre y Kuroo que por ahora disponía de un horario flexible.

 **-o-**

— Lo siento, es por precaución.

— Entiendo, no hay problema.

Los padres de Kotaro habían viajado a Kioto para traer a sus abuelos paternos y que estuvieran ahí cuando naciera la criatura, y a Kuroo lo acababan de incluir en un proyecto grande así que su tiempo libre se redujo a llegar a casa, ducharse, comer y dormir seis horas si tenía suerte; Konoha estaba en las mismas y aunque Tsukishima lo visitó un par de veces porque Kuroo se lo rogó, también tenía que lidiar con su carrera de derecho.

Akaashi recién dejó su trabajo de medio tiempo para enfocarse más en los últimos detalles de su tesis antes de la defensa así que por mayoría de votos se regresó al depa con Bokuto para estar pendiente de algún acontecimiento inusual, aunque más que nada se trataba de darle cierta seguridad a Kotaro que le aterraba lo que sería el parto. Había estado leyendo cosas en internet que sólo consiguieron ponerlo más nervioso.

— Todo saldrá bien, el médico dijo que tu cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones.

Bokuto asintió, notándosele bastante que las palabras del otro no lo tranquilizaban lo suficiente.

— ¿Estarás ahí… cuando pase?

El pelinegro alzó sus cejas con un deje de sorpresa, tardando un poco en poner una leve sonrisa.

— Trataré.

Luego de cenar Akaashi se sentó en su escritorio a releer todo antes de mandarle la tesis completa a su tutor, con Bokuto tras de él en la cama sin hacer un solo ruido, tal como prometió como condición para que el más bajo lo dejara quedarse allí. Le ponía ansioso quedarse solo.

Cuando Akaashi terminó el otro estaba cabeceando de sueño y le dijo que mejor fuera a su propia cama, ya era tarde.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Por favor, prometo que no haré nada raro.

Se veía muy tierno ruborizado, probablemente recordando lo mismo que él y que había pasado justamente en esa habitación. Pero también temblaba ligeramente y no dejaba de retorcerse las manos, apretando los dedos de los pies que se le ponían fríos por los nervios. Esperaba no vomitar.

Keiji suspiró.

— Está bien. ¿Ya te cepillaste?

El mayor asintió a la vez que se acomodó dejando espacio para Akaashi cuando éste regresó de apagar la luz. Akaashi tardó unos minutos en relajarse ya que podía sentir la respiración de Bokuto a su lado, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con compañía, sin embargo el sueño fue más pesado que la inquietud. Se removió parpadeando pesadamente al notar que algo le golpeaba el costado, era Bokuto que trataba de apegarse más a él pero su gran barriga se interponía desastrosamente entre ambos.

Al parecer Kotaro no podría dormir si no era así, por lo que el menor le hizo cucharita por detrás, sucumbiendo al cansancio con la nariz a un centímetro del pelo de Bokuto mientras éste aferraba los brazos de Akaashi cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Esto se repitió varias noches más en las que Bokuto se volvió todo un experto en salir de la cama y volver cual ninja sin despertar a Akaashi cuando le urgía ir a orinar.

Fue el martes siguiente cuando despertó entre los zamarreos de su compañero que parecía no poder hablar entre sus sollozos y quejidos, doblándose hasta tocar la parte alta de su estómago con el pecho. La sirena se disparó dentro de su cabeza al cobrar lucidez y Akaashi se incorporó vistiéndose con lo primero que agarró para ayudar a Bokuto a levantarse, con mucha dificultad ya que el miedo y el dolor parecían tenerlo paralizado.

— Duele… ¡Akaashi, duele mucho! ¡Me voy a romper!

— Nada se va a romper. Por favor respira, te llevaré al hospital.

Tuvo que parar un momento cuando Bokuto se abrazó muy fuerte a él, ahogando un grito contra su hombro. El dolor era tal que incluso lo mordió y Keiji cerró un ojo quejándose entre dientes. Le sobó la espalda hasta que la boca de Bokuto lo soltó, respirando agitado mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de salir.

— No pue- do…

— Serán unos minutos.

Con su morral al hombro le pidió que aguantara mientras bajaban en el ascensor. No había visto así de frágil a Bokuto así que se prohibió mostrar algún signo de duda a pesar de que por momentos sentía que se bloqueaba, ayudándolo a entrar en el taxi para seguirle después y dar las indicaciones al conductor mientras veía la hora en su celular. En sesenta y tres minutos debía defender su tesis.

 **-o-**

— ¿Puede repetir eso, por favor?

— Akaashi… —sentado en la camilla Bokuto se tapó el rostro.

— Se llaman contracciones de Braxton Kicks. Suele suceder con los primerizos, fue sólo un susto.

Akaashi parecía un fantasma ahí de pie frente a la enfermera que había recibido a Bokuto. Al llegar los atendieron en breve y Bokuto lloriqueó sin querer separarse de él a pesar de decirle que tenía que ir a la universidad, sin embargo Kotaro estaba tan aterrado que no hubo manera de hacer que lo soltara y tuvo que acompañarlo mientras le marcaba un mensaje a todos, sólo para que luego de veinte minutos al medir la irregularidad de las contracciones y que la enfermera le pidiera a Bokuto simplemente caminar un rato sostenido del brazo de Akaashi, el dolor fuera dimitiendo hasta desaparecer mágicamente.

Vio la respuesta de Konoha diciendo que le habían dado permiso y ya iba en camino y la de Kuroo pidiéndole que grabara todo, que ya iba a llamar a los padres de Bokuto. Tuvo que contarles lo de la falsa alarma.

Como ya estaba cerca del hospital Konoha fue de todas formas, y en cuando entró a la habitación preguntando por qué no había bebé con voz plana Akaashi le pidió que se quedara con el más alto.

— Lo lamento mucho, Akaawshi.

— Descuida y por favor descansa. Seguro pasó por estar tan exaltado. —se disculpó saliendo de allí sin mirar a nadie, si se daba prisa tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Al explicar su retraso a los profesores sin deshacer la reverencia con la que les rogaba éstos finalmente le dieron la oportunidad, con un tiempo más reducido del acordado para exponer. Aun así el estado en el que estaba su mente no le permitió rendir del todo bien y a estas alturas ya no le preocupaba una nota perfecta, sólo esperaba que hubiera sido suficiente para aprobar.

No volvió directamente a casa. Había salido con su cartera así que se permitió perderse por ahí, desayunar en un sitio agradable y ver si recientemente se estrenó algún manga que le llamara la atención, queriendo ocupar sus neuronas en cosas menos mortificantes. Cuando volvió a ver la hora ya era casi de tarde así que compró una hamburguesa de la que sólo se comió un pedazo. Sentía que tenía hambre y a la vez no.

Cuando ya no supo qué más hacer se dispuso a regresar y fue cuando el vórtice de esta mañana volvió a abrirse bajo sus pies. Aún después de todo este rato su ritmo cardíaco seguía golpeando en su pecho a todo galope hasta taparle los oídos.

De verdad estaba pasando, Bokuto tendría un bebé. Es decir, por supuesto que ya lo sabía pero… aunque sólo hubiese sido una falsa alarma, en el momento que estuvo allí creyendo que su senpai daría a luz olvidó hasta cómo respirar, y esa sensación de estar perdido no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

De todos los que estaban envueltos en esta situación Akaashi era quien menos estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, incluso menos que el propio Kotaro.

— Hasta que por fin apareces.

— Ya llegué. —el pelinegro respondió como si hubiese sido recibido con un amoroso "bienvenido" por parte de Konoha.

— Bokuto ya comió y se quedó dormido. Yo debo pasar a mi trabajo a recoger unas cosas y explicarle a mi jefe que todavía no soy papá.

No opinó al respecto, se limitó a asentir mecánicamente mientras el rubio se ponía los zapatos y se iba, dejándole dicho que llamara si pasaba algo. Bokuto se mantuvo distante cuando despertó y hasta le fue raro a Akaashi no escucharlo hablar en lo que restó del día.

La mañana siguiente Kotaro lo enfrentó con maleta en mano y su cabello sin peinar.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Verás, te agradezco lo que haces y que estés aquí cuidándome, pero creo que es mucha carga para ti. —Bokuto tamborileó sus dedos en el mango de la maleta con inquietud, tomando aire— Me quedaré con mis padres, ellos me llevarán al hospital cuando deban hacerlo o hasta puede que termine pariendo en su sala justo frente a mis abuelos.

Fue el único que se rió de eso, aunque de ninguna manera le haría gracia que pasara así.

— Eso sería traumático.

— No me ayudas, Akaashe.

Se le quedó viendo aguardando por una respuesta y Akaashi no lo hizo esperar demasiado.

— Me parece lo correcto.

Algo hizo _crack_ dentro de Bokuto y se burló de sí mismo. Fue muy estúpido esperar algo diferente, sabía bien que el pelinegro se sentiría aliviado al no tener que lidiar más con esto. Todas las cosas preparadas para la venida del bebé estaban en casa de sus padres y era obvio que se quedaría con ellos en ese tiempo mientras planeaba lo que haría en adelante, ahí no estaría Akaashi.

— De acuerdo, entonces… —resopló despidiéndose del menor y caminó a la puerta con la maleta rodando a su lado, deteniéndose en el acto cuando éste lo llamó. Tardó en voltear ya que no confiaba del todo en sus lagrimales a punto de estallar.

— Bokuto-san, estás…

— ¿Qué pasa? Das miedo. —y es que Akaashi podría verse serio, pero tenía unos ojos que parecían a punto de presenciar la peor catástrofe. Miró donde el contrario señalaba y sus pantalones holgados estaban empapados con algo, de hecho en el suelo había dejado un rastro de algo que parecía agua— ¿Qué es esto?

— Creo que rompiste fuente. ¿Te duele?

No le dolía, pero a medida en que fue siendo consciente y empezó a entrar en pánico su mente le hizo creer que sí. La maleta cayó al soltarla para agarrarse el estómago, tartamudeando.

— T- tal vez… es otra falsa alarma. Como esas contracciones de no sé quién.

— Obviamente no lo es, debemos apresurarnos.

Lo de ayer se repitió pero con una sensación aún más potente, porque ahora mismo no cabía duda de que realmente iba a pasar. Bokuto estaba asustando a un nivel en que no dijo palabra durante todo el trayecto, totalmente congelado. Sólo apretaba con fuerza la mano de Akaashi.

Sin embargo esa fúnebre calma no duró mucho y a pocos minutos de llegar al hospital empezó a gritar por las contracciones. Al principio quiso aguantarse apretando la mandíbula pero su resistencia al dolor no era tan buena, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro. Al llegar pusieron a Bokuto en una silla de ruedas y por descuido soltó la mano de Akaashi; trató de volver a tomarla pero cuando empujaron la silla para llevarlo a alguna sala disponible el pelinegro no les siguió el paso.

Bokuto lo llamó con la voz quebrada.

En lo que fue una eternidad de sufrimiento para Kotaro mientras lo cambiaban y lo subían a la camilla para revisar cómo iba el proceso Akaashi apareció en la puerta con Kuroo. Habían cancelado su reunión y de hecho iba en camino a ver a Bokuto cuando Keiji le avisó, yendo de inmediato.

— No pueden estar los dos aquí. ¿Alguno es el padre?

Apretando manos y pies en las sábanas Bokuto se tragó un alarido mientras pasaba la contracción. Respirando muy mal se esforzó en alzar su vista llorosa y estiró la mano hacia Akaashi.

 _«— ¿Estarás ahí cuando pase?»_

— Akaa… ¡shi! ¡Ngh!

— ¡Akaashi!

Kuroo le habló pero el menor estaba paralizado viendo a Bokuto y la enfermera los apuró, así que el ex Nekoma fue quien tomó la iniciativa yendo al lado de Kotaro para tomar la mano que fue abandonada luego de que la asistente le colocara el gorro y una bata por encima.

— ¿No pueden darle algo para el dolor?

— Tardaría en hacer efecto y por lo que vemos ese bebé saldrá rápido. Qué suerte.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? Así que deja de exagerar, el dolor es psicológico.

— ¡Cuando estés dando a luz a una sandía, ese día dime que este puto dolor no es real! ¡Aaakgh!

Los pasos de Akaashi retrocedieron y la puerta se cerró frente a él. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se sentó y los gritos perturbadores de Bokuto seguían saliendo de adentro, así que se levantó para ir a un lugar más apartado. Konoha ya venía acompañado de la madre de Bokuto.

Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando se topó con Tsukki, quien le preguntó a dónde iba.

— No lo sé, a casa.

El de lentes hizo una mueca. Akaashi lucía afectado pero esto ya iba más allá de cómo era realmente el pelinegro frente a él. Lo tomó del brazo cuando éste hizo el amago de marcharse.

— Eso fue rápido.

Keiji no lo entendió hasta que notó que la voz de Bokuto ya no se oía. Tsukishima miró la hora en su teléfono, no había pasado ni una hora desde que Kuroo le avisó. Se quedaron tan quietos observando la puerta que ambos tuvieron un mini susto cuando Kuroo salió, mostrándoles el pulgar arriba.

— ¿Quieres verla? Bokuto pataleó para que se la dejaran así que sólo será un momento antes de que se la lleven.

— Así que es una niña. —confirmó Tsukishima.

El instinto de Konoha había estado en lo cierto.

Akaashi no pudo sostenerle la mirada, tomando la mano del rubio para hacer que lo soltara, mas su intento de huida fue detenido por el sorpresivo grito de Tetsuro.

— ¡Tú, alto ahí! No irás a ninguna parte. —la sonrisa de Kuroo desapareció, no le permitiría escapar más— Fuimos comprensivos y nadie te recriminó ni dijo nada porque Bokuto nos lo pidió, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¿Tu hija acaba de nacer y sólo te vas?

Keiji apretó los labios.

— Yo no quería esto, ¡fue Bokuto-san quien lo eligió!

— ¡Y tienes razón! De hecho tienes todo el derecho de irte sin explicar nada, pero no lo hiciste desde el principio. Te quedaste ahí, apartado pero con un ojo encima, no sé si porque te preocupaba o te sentiste responsable, pero significa que esa pequeña nunca te fue totalmente indiferente.

— ¿Qué sabes tú?

— ¿Por qué te ves enfadado? Sí, esto no es lo que tenías planeado para ti pero muchas veces simplemente debes apañar. Eres listo, dudo mucho que dos "adultos conscientes de lo que hacen" no sepan lo que puede pasar si tienen sexo sin protección. —Akaashi arrugó más las cejas al escuchar esas palabras que él mismo pronunció— No le aplaudo pero al menos Bokuto tiene la excusa de que había bebido, ¿y tú? Lo hiciste porque tenías la cabeza metida en tus propias pelotas, así que ambos son igual de culpables. Sí, Bokuto se despistó y se tomó tarde la pastilla; sí, la pastilla se burló de ustedes y no hizo efecto; sí, decidió seguir con ello a pesar de que le dijiste que tú no querías. Volteaste la cara muchas veces ¡pero! —el mayor le mostró los dientes tras una sonrisa astuta— No permitiré que esta vez te vayas sin darle a esa niña la oportunidad de enamorarte.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando Kuroo lo señaló firmemente, muy seguro de que Akaashi no retrocedería una vez que diera ese paso. Una enfermera se asomó regañándolo por subir la voz y Tetsuro tuvo que disculparse, rascándose la nuca por la cara burlona que puso Tsukishima.

— Vamos, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? —susurró el rubio antes de apoyarse en la pared sin mirarlo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Todo estaba dicho así que ninguno haría nada para detenerlo, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Debía verse muy ridículo si hasta Tsukishima decía eso. Era verdad, la pequeña ya existía, era padre, y un inusual sabor agridulce se le asentaba en la garganta al pensar en eso. No estaba listo simplemente porque no había querido estarlo. Sin embargo, era más probable que en un futuro se arrepintiera de haberse ido que de conocerla, ¿no?

 _«— ¿Quieres tenerlo?_

 _— ¿Tú no? —preguntó Bokuto con las cejas arqueadas mostrando angustia. El silencio de Akaashi y sus ojos desviándose a otra parte fueron su respuesta._

 _— ¿Por qué? Recién te graduaste, ya dejaste tu currículum en varios sitios y te llamarán pronto para que hagas lo que decidiste hace años que querías hacer._

 _— Pero esto es lo que está pasando ahora. Además… creo que luego me arrepentiría más de hacerlo que de no, y eso sería horrible.»_

— No estás solo. —escuchó de Kuroo.

Empezaría a odiar que supiera qué decir.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta Bokuto primero lo miró sin poderlo creer y luego se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas de su cara. De verdad Akaashi había vuelto. Se acercó y el mayor limpió un poco más a la niña en sus brazos con la esquina de la toalla en la que estaba envuelta; como no se la habían llevado a limpiarla y demás aún quedaban rastros de fluidos que daban un poquito de asco.

— Nos asustamos mucho porque no lloró, pero sólo es muy tranquila. También tiene mucho cabello.

Le dijo entusiasmado aún cuando lucía deplorable y adolorido, ni siquiera había recuperado el compás de su respiración y se mantenía relativamente bien gracias al suero que le conectaron. A cada paso las defensas de Akaashi fueron cediendo hasta llegar a su lado, seguía teniendo pánico, no obstante la curiosidad palpitaba fuerte.

Al detenerse a su lado Kotaro se la mostró con orgullo. Había una gran mata oscura y húmeda arriba de esa cabecita, sus brazos delicados estaban doblados para dejar sus puños a la altura de su boca, perfecto para cuando se le antojara chupar alguno, y esos ojos perezosos que con dificultad se entreabrían apenas segundos acentuaban sus párpados caídos, relajados como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la pequeña se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya había nacido y eso le resultó extrañamente gracioso. Ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa y los ojos le empezaron a cosquillear extraño. ¿Sería narcisista comentar lo preciosa que era? Porque resultaba increíble ver a quién se parecía.

Al momento de verla los temores de Bokuto se habían esfumado, o al menos se fueron un rato para dejarle disfrutar el momento. Y algo similar pareció suceder con Akaashi que colocó su mano en el hombro del más alto, quien notó de inmediato cómo los dedos de Keiji temblaban.

Bokuto le dejó sitio a su lado para que el azabache se sentara, moría por mostrarle la parte arriba de la nuca donde la niña tenía pelo blanco.

— Se llama Mayu. Kuroo dijo que le queda bien.

Cuando Akaashi se sentó Bokuto se puso rojo al verle tan bonita sonrisa de cerca. Esperaba que el menor no pudiera escuchar sus fuertes latidos, aunque Keiji estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a esa mini copia.

— Le queda perfecto.

Bokuto también sonrió, con una sonrisa que tembló como gelatina cuando sus ojos se aguaron y escondió su felicidad en el hombro de Akaashi.

"Mayu". Un pequeño capullo de vida, amor y futuro.

Viendo que todo resultó bien Kuroo dejó de espiar por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta y se irguió resoplando con satisfacción. A pesar de lo que le dijo a Akaashi estaba seguro de que si el menor se negaba de todos modos lo hubiese obligado a estar con la niña.

Fue donde Tsukishima, estrechando la cintura de su novio.

— Esto te hace tener ganas de un bebé propio, ¿no crees?

— Aleja tus espermas entusiastas de mí. —se lo quitó de encima, echándole una mirada afilada tras el cristal de sus anteojos— Y mejor explica cómo es eso de que masturbaste a Bokuto-san.

El mayor tragó grueso tras su sonrisa de circunstancia viéndolo cruzarse de brazos. Esperaba que Tsukki pudiera entender que sólo le había dado la mano a un amigo, muy literalmente.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ _Mayu significa capullo._

 _Si se preguntan cómo se enteró Tsukishima, en mi cabeza Bokuto se sintió tan culpable de que el bro le manoseara el ganso teniendo novio que terminó confesándoselo a Kei. Pobre Kuroo, a ver cómo se salva xD_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
